My Dark Side Wants Out
by BVBArmy4Life
Summary: Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil.
1. Awakening The Darkness

Plot AU-

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil.

Fuller plot:

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil and can Ethan and Derek save their mate from the darkness seducing him.

* * *

I gasped in pain as my lungs burned and I ran around five different tree's every two minutes I passed them, My damn Jeep finally ran it's last run and broke down...now I was being chased by Kali...she had no idea it was going to break down did she. maybe she had something to do with it...ever since Derek and all of us killed Deucalion she had had it out for us and any one associated with Derek. me included because she figured we were Mates or something, I may be bi but Derek wanted someone else...Lydia,didn't he...he wanted someone but why would it ever be me...me I just wanted to make it through high school in one piece...I gasped in a breath and my eyes grew wide when I saw the cliff up ahead my train of thought back on track...I turned in a skid and fell on my knees as I heard the roar of anger from Kali and looked from the woods to the lake...I had to make a damn choice.

jump and break my neck and other bones, or stay and be tortured to death by the she wolf, jump and freeze or drown to death or stay and be mutilated...I cursed inwardly and turned to the edge of the cliff and clenched my eyes shut hearing a roar of "Stilinski" from her and chuckled on my way down...they say you feel a lot of things when you take a nose dive off a cliff into a freezing lake, but me...I nearly gasped choking on water and remembered I would drown if I did. I shook from the temperature of it and swam all the way to the bottom telling myself this was for survival. when I reached the bottom I prayed she had not jumped to in her effort to find me...so I continued swimming til I saw the shore and internally cheered remembering this lake, it wasn't too far from where I left my Jeep and I would be able to walk back or maybe hide for a bit til I could notify Derek _"Stiles" _I heard and turned nearly jumping out of my skin and saw nothing but heard a familiar giggle...she was dead we killed her. didn't we, she wanted the Alpha's dead but only managed to help us kill Deucalion.

I sighed and turned back to the water swimming and managed to break through the surface for air, I froze in fear when I saw Aiden and Ethan however "come on Stiles...Kali's gone, we chased her off" they said and I sighed realizing I'd never feel totally comfortable around the resident Hale Allies we got, they switched sides when they learned Deucalion had killed Ennis...Kali, she didn't believe it, refused to actually and still believed Deaton and Derek and us were all responsible "S-Stiles, Swim faster" Ethan said and I frowned being pulled from my thoughts and turned seeing something black swimming just mere feet behind me and went wide eyed and pale as I swam faster "STILES HURRY!" Aiden shouted as I pushed myself "GUYS HELMFFFF" I tried screaming out but felt something pull me under the water and came face to face with Jennifer Blake _poor idiotic naive Stiles, you have no idea what is inside you, this power you hold do you...what you thought you were the only normal one left really in the pack. Lydia's the Banshee, Allison's the hunter, And Derek, oh Derek, mmhh he's the Alpha. but you Mr Stilinski are something more powerful than them...you just need to harness this power" _all the while she said the while holding my face as I tried to hold my breath.

she smirked and looked down at my lips and in my head I heard her speak again _"let me give you a push you so desperately need to finally kill Kali and the Twins once and for all, if you don't and instead use it for your own dark fun...well then so be it, I don't care either way...just kill Kali then you can do whatever you want"_she said then kissed me fully on the lips and my body felt like it was being ripped in two and I felt light headed, fire was coursing through me and I faded to black as she giggled and pushed me away with one final thing left _you've always had this darkness inside you growing, but you didn't know it wanted to be let out to play Stiles...now it can"_

fire, that's what I felt, was fire going through my body, my lungs burned and I felt like I was empty somehow _"your dying Stiles, or dead either one" _a voice said in my head as I heard muffled voices shouting hurting my head, I heard a roar and crash then a _"try again, damn it Ethan" _and felt pain in my chest and something on my lips _"damn it, Stiles stay with us...come on"_ the voice said and it was garbled as I felt something pulling upward, I turned throwing up on the ground as water came out and I lay there gasping and coughing as I gazed to the sky "what happened" I said hoarsely and turned hearing a new voice that was laced with worry and fear "you almost damn near drowned is what happened" Derek stated as he came over with a towel and Lydia a slap to the face from her, I rubbed my cheek as Derek sighed and asked if I was okay"yeah, fine just..." I trailed off looking back to the water and then back to Derek "what" he asked and I sighed saying nothing "uhmm Derek...can I say something" Ethan said in worry as he chewed his lower lip and looked to me with worry and fear etched on his face "what is it Ethan" Derek growled in frustration "Stiles didn't nearly drown..." he replied and Derek frowned and was about to ask him to clarify as was I when he said something that had my heart stopping "he did drown, he died...was clinically dead for five minutes" I turned to Derek seeing him blur a bit and felt the world tilt as I faded to black once more.

(page break)

_"cant be move...final say...end of discussion" _is what I heard as I felt my body coming to...I overheard some argument between Scott and Derek in the left corner of the room, and I heard someone pacing "you know you two arguing is getting really old really fast" I said making every ones heads turn towards me and Scott rush to my side "how are you" he asked and I frowned "aside from being dead for five minutes then being brought back to life, just peachy" I said sarcastically and Derek turned glaring at the window "what's bugging you sour wolf" I teased after I had been given a warm beverage of tea, compliments of peter and Lydia, he turned and gave me a frown and I sighed setting my tea down "okay I get your mad at me but I had no ch-" he stopped me by placing a finger to my lips and sighed "that's not it, yes I'm mad, but I'm more than enraged...when I find her I'm gonna-" he trailed off as I scoffed "that's what this is about...I said in disbelief and frowned...that what she hurt someone your pup Scott cares about" I said in outrage...I turned on my heel and felt something stirring in me...I wasn't really mad at Derek but, something made my blood boil...made me more angry than I should be but I could not for the life of me figure out what...when I made it to the front of the Elevator Derek had me pinned against the wall "you smell different, like ash, death, and...Jennifer" he said and glared at me "you need to tell me what happened" he said as I noticed his eyes glowing red.

I heard the door and saw Isaac come out "Peter say's we all need to know what happened" he said and Derek nodded and then carried me back inside...when we got in he sat me down and all eyes were on me "start from the beginning" Peter said with a sort of kind smile and calm tone, I told them what happened after I left Scott's house, what happened after my jeep broke down, and after I jumped...then we got to the part of me in the water and what I saw "wait you mean you saw Jennifer" Lydia asked and I nodded "it's like she was glowing kind of with black smoke around her...she mentioned I had a darkness inside me...that I had power, more powerful than..." I trailed off and looked down afraid to say it "more powerful than any of us?" Derek asked and I nodded and looked up I had fear in my eyes "what does this mean" I asked and no one had any answers "she wants me to kill Kali, and Ethan and Aiden" I said and the twins looked dumbstruck "what you, but Stiles she could kill you before she get's the chance" he said and I nodded and sighed "she, I think she woke up whatever darkness or power that was in me, it's like something is trying to get out, trying to gain control" I said and then nodded when Derek said like their wolves were.

"yeah, but it feels like my body's always on fire and like I'm being ripped apart when ever it moves around inside me, this power or thing" I said and they all gave me sympathy faces "goddamn it I'm not breakable don't look at me like that!" I shouted and turned marching up the stairs then realizing what just happened I meekly trudged back down "anger is what it uses, or frustration right" I asked and Derek said it seemed like it "we need to talk to Deaton, but tonight your staying here...got it" Derek said and I nodded...I sighed and sat down on the couch as Ethan came over "so I guess we try and help you any way we can" he said and I nodded and sighed as Lydia walked over near the book shelf to do some research with Allison, Isaac was conversing with Peter and Cora, Scott, and Derek were in what seemed to be a heated argument...Scott kept looking over every five minutes and it irritated me to no end, I felt like it was one hundred degrees in here the angrier I got "FUCK SAKES SCOTT WHAT!" I practically cried out then jumped and turned when I saw one of the plants catch on fire and Allison rushed to get water "I...um, sorry" he mumbled and slipped past Ethan and up the stairs while Derek sighed and pointed to the plant "a prime example of your powers...you can set things on fire when you get too mad" and I mocked Derek and gave him a glare "yeah yeah, I know try not to get mad" I said and sighed sitting back down as the plant was put out "this is going to be a damn long night" I said as I heard a chorus of snorts from every one and drifted off to sleep in hopes of forgetting this ever happened.

* * *

I know it's short but it's basically a summary/story on what it's sort of about...let me know what you think.


	2. Murder, Legends, and Sacrifices

Plot AU-

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil.

Fuller plot:

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil and can Ethan and Derek save their mate from the darkness seducing him.

this chapter:

Deaton's words:

long ago there was a legend of there being darkness in all of us, some choose to lock it away, some choose to let it run free, then there's you Stiles. someone who is innocent and only knows good in his heart, someone who is trying to fight the seduction of the evil growing inside...let me tell you the story of the real legend...

"Stiles what are you doing" Derek asked as he tried standing while holding his bleeding side, I smirked and felt the power growing as I spoke "I'm getting revenge on the one who killed Boyd" I said and jumped from the building landing gracefully on the ground below.

Mikanreal (Mik-Cane-Reel)

* * *

I was dreaming right, the moonlight shone on me as everything glowed a dark purple and I looked down from the roof above me...when I jumped down the seven stories I felt no fear only power as I landed with precision and agility I've never had before "please, please...look whatever you want just take it" someone said and I realized it was a thug, memories cam to me of him attacking a women and trying to rob her and I felt this rage inside me building...suddenly it was like this fire burning through me as I saw from the corner of my eye four saw blades flying out of the dark and right into the guys body...I saw blood pouring from him and shot up gasping awake "fuck...shit...it was just a dream" I said sighing and turned climbing out of the guest room bed and pulled my shirt on...I looked around the room and sighed as I picked myself up and trudged downstairs "morning Stiles...you sleep any good" Cora asked me as I poured myself a cup of coffee "I slept...Good..." I trailed off and turned to the tv _"in other news a caucasian male in his early to mid thirties was found dead at the end of the beacon hills pier, there are no known suspects..."_ A picture flashed on the tv as the other members of the hale pack watched on.

when I saw the man my body froze, my eyes went wide, I shook in shock...then there was a crash as my cup slipped from my hands and to the floor "Stiles" Cora asked in worry and I looked in the mirror seeing myself shaking "Stiles what's wrong" she asked as I felt my vision blurring and an attack coming on, I saw Lydia gasp and rush forward "he's having a panic attack" she shrieked and tried kissing me but that didn't work this time and she cursed "Stiles fucking breathe" Derek said as I felt my chest hurting and heard myself gasping in pain and felt someone turn me around...it was Ethan, he looked unsure and sighed rolling his eyes, then he slammed his lips to mine and I felt myself calming down. yet I also wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled laying his head against mine "glad to see your calmed down" he said smiling but then stopped when he saw my tears, I turned back to the tv and pointed at the picture of the man and they all looked at him "I...I killed him, I thought I was dreaming, I was here. yet I...I" I couldn't say any more as I slumped falling to the ground taking Ethan whom was holding me around my waist with me.

I sighed after calming down some, my eyes red and puffy "we need to take him to Deaton, ASAP" Isaac said as Derek kneeled in front of me and put both hands on my cheeks "Stiles listen to me, yes that man is dead, you may or may have not killed him...but that wasn't fucking you, you hear me goddamn it" he said and I nodded as he and the others crowded around me and hugged me "we're going to fix this" he said and I nodded as we stood up and walked to the elevator "we should go now, some of you guys should say here" Derek suggested and Ethan proclaimed he was coming with, so did Lydia and Isaac while the others said they'd stay behind and keep on guard...when we made it downstairs I saw my jeep but instead walked to Derek's Honda Jeep. he opened the door for me and I climbed in feeling sadness wash over me and felt Ethan wrap another arm around me as I cried into his jacket "let's just let you get it out okay, you need this" he explained when no one bothered to tell me to stop crying...I finally was able to pull myself together when we reached the suburbs heading to the vet clinic.

as I leaned into Ethan I saw Derek's face flash with some kind of bad emotion, he was hurt or something...was it me, or did he want me as well as Ethan. would it be weird to suggest us all three being together or would it be the best thing for us. we reached the vet in under twenty minutes and I jumped out and was rushed inside so we could find out why I was like this, what happened, and if Jennifer really was back from the dead. Deaton greeted us with a Stony expression and then turned to me "why don't you all come back with me and I'll help you the best I can" he said and we nodded walking to the back of the vet's and sat down as he pulled a thick book out "I never thought there'd be a day when this would actually happen" he said and held a hand up to silence us and he spoke the story "long ago there was a legend of there being darkness in all of us, some choose to lock it away, some choose to let it run free, then there's you Stiles. someone who is innocent and only knows good in his heart, someone who is trying to fight the seduction of the evil growing inside...let me tell you the story of the real legend..." he replied and I swallowed thickly as he turned the book towards Ethan and Derek whom looked through it while he spoke.

"there was a town, long before the 1700's it was a town that was full of life, had happiness...until something happened and one man was left. he was on the brink of dying and he did...but was brought back...you see when someone witnesses tragedy so much in his life a darkness...like evil is planted inside them...and when they die this darkness is awakened, that's what saves you, not people...it brings you back so it can be released. the man's name was Mikanreal he had two children, a boy and girl...a loving wife, and friends in this town he truly cared about. he had witnessed many unsoeakable horrors of tragedy in his life and had no idea the evil growing inside of him...see he like you was innocent at heart even though he did what it took to protect his town...when he was brought back this evil, this power grew and grew with every life he took of the ones who tore through his town and robbed, raped, and murdered the ones he loved..." Deaton said and I shivered feeling fear worse than when I was in the lake, I looked to Ethan and Derek who were trying to process what he had said, then I looked back to Deaton whom continued.

"when he realized too late what the power was trying to do to him, that it was trying to make him evil inside and out he went to an oracle, much like me, my sister, and Jennifer are...and they told him. in order to stop it and become truly good again...one must do the ultimate good and make a very hard choice, this choice requires sacrifice...but one must be willing to do this even if it means losing anything you may have now, and everything you've ever had before" he said and I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes in fear "what did he do" I asked and waited in agony for the answer "he went to a witch, someone who performs well with magic and they performed a ritual...a spell must be said, ingredients brought, tokens and the ones called Guardians, virgins, Warriors, Healers, philosophers, all must be there to witness, one from each group...the virgin would have to be someone pure, not always abstaining from sex but pure at heart-like Isaac...the healer, would be me...philosopher being Lydia, warrior being Allison, and guardian...either being Ethan, Derek, or Scott...the ingredients needed would be the items pertaining to the groups...warrior would need a weapon, virgins something that represent purity, healer...medicine, philosopher this book...guardian would need his strength, like his blood to prove he was a true guardian, and you Stiles are the one who must make the choice"

he said as this all sank in...I would have to sacrifice my life if I wanted to stop this "isn't there another way" Derek asked pleading and Deaton said he could look around, it would take time...but we must hurry before it grows even more...because if it reaches it's breaking point it will destroy all the good we know and love in Stiles, turn him into something he's never been." he said and I snapped "I'M NOT BROKEN DAMN IT, I DON'T NEED FIXING" I screamed as the walls and floors shook, things fell off the shelves as Ethan and Derek tried keeping themselves from falling over...the wind whipped wildly outside and then the windows shattered as there was a crash of vials falling...suddenly I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes turning full black and felt pure hot fire burning me from the inside out, I let out a scream of pain and felt my legs give out from under me...the last thing I heard before I faded to black was a scream unlike anything I had heard.

(page break)

I coughed and rose up, looking around I saw I was in Derek's room but he was nowhere to be seen, as I looked around the room I saw next to me on the table some food. I guess Derek sent some up in case I awoke...when I looked towards the window I saw it was night and looking at the clock told me it was past nine, holy shit I was out for nine hours, what would dad think with me being gone for two days...I sighed calming myself certain Scott called my dad and turned towards the stairs "figured you were up...your heartbeat skyrocketed...don't worry Scott called your dad" he said as if he knew what I was thinking...I nodded and turned back towards the window and sighed "what the hell happened" I asked and Derek frowned sitting on the bed "you don't remember" he asked and I shook my head as Ethan and Aiden came in as well and sat across from us "you made the windows shatter somehow, you were angry, then the whole building shook...and you passed out...when we walked outside there was a car, it was on fire" Ethan said and I went pale and wide eyed, I was shaking and everything around me started getting blurry as I stood and stumbled a bit to try and regain composure "STILES!" I heard someone shout and catch me, Aiden was holding me around the waist while Derek and Ethan soothed me and told me to breath...I felt myself fade in and out and then suddenly felt power unlike nothing I had felt before.

I opened my eyes making Ethan stagger back in shock and Derek gape at me, with a cry I threw Aiden backwards and stood brushing myself off as Derek swallowed thickly "Stiles your eyes" he said and I turned to the mirror and saw they were pure black again and smirked and clenched my fists at my side as I closed my eyes and made fire erupt around the building...I heard and explosion downstairs and saw Derek being thrown against the wall as Ethan charged forward. I slammed him back knocking him down "come on Derek, I want to play" I said and he growled and lunged trying to incapacitate me, but I felt warmth after throwing him and saw blood...jumping for the window I turned back when I heard a noise "Stiles what are you doing" Derek asked as he tried standing while holding his bleeding side, I smirked and felt the power growing as I spoke "I'm getting revenge on the one who killed Boyd" I said and jumped from the building landing gracefully on the ground below.

as I stood back up I turned back to the building and saw Derek's floor on fire a bit and used my power to make every thing back to the way it was before I awoke and I turned and raced for his camaro and sped off in it...I saw tree's pass before my eyes and buildings. finally reaching my destination I parked and stepped out knowing full well Kali was here, whether or not she was waiting for me was a different story...for when I walked inside her so called den she crouched snarling "human what are you doing here" she hissed and jumped for me but I sent her flying back into the wall and used my power to pin her, I looked around her den and saw maps and pictures, pictures of each and every one of the pack members and it made my blood boil "you bitch" I hissed and dug my newly made claws into her skin and smiled evilly as she screamed, I used my power to gain information off of her. after pulling free from her she gasped as if out of breath and glared at me "what the fuck are you" she asked and I smirked at her then turned back to a picture of Jennifer she had kept "my my my Deucalion was right you do have a soft spot, why don't you ask your precious emissary. she's the one who awakened this in me...I need you dead, but I want to play first" I said and used a claw to slice down her arm.

she screamed again, but louder and I laughed in glee "STILES STOP!" I heard and turned glaring when I saw Isaac, Scott, and Peter whom all gaped at me, turning back to Kali I cursed and then sliced through her neck "times up I guess" I said then jumped through the hole in the ceiling and sped off towards the lake, I jumped in hearing wolf howls and swam to the bottom and continued swimming til I made my way to a pipe that I climbed up in and stood smiling, then I felt severely light headed and nauseous. when I blinked for a fourth time I slumped against the wall and frowned looking at my surroundings, where was I...why was I wet...what the fuck had...oh my god, I whispered as the memories came back to me and I turned towards the river,lake, whatever and threw up...when I got done wiping my face I looked up seeing Derek and Ethan racing towards where I was "g-guys, whats happening to me" I said brokenly and then felt myself falling forward in exhaustion as I heard "STILES!" and felt water around me as I faded to black once more.

* * *

k basically Stiles loses control but he can gain control like werewolves if he has an anchor, but the only way to establish this anchor is to make it set in stone of sorts...and Ethan and Derek are his anchors...hmmmm, also with Kali dead it means not only is Stiles a little more powerful, but since he's stronger than human, hunter, and werewolf he some how is able to change people in to werewolves with one bite like an alpha...he's a mutation of sorts because his mom had gifts or powers...we'll get into this in the third or fourth chapter when he talks to his dad about it to figure out what the hell is going on.


	3. Darkness runs Free & Secret Preview

Plot AU-

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil.

Fuller plot:

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil and can Ethan and Derek save their mate from the darkness seducing him.

* * *

I sat up not feeling like myself, but it's like my stress was gone, replaced with power and something else...it was the darkness I was sure but...I didn't seem to care at the moment when Derek walked in...it's like I acted without thinking because the next second I was on him kissing him wildly "S-Stiles...woah calm down" he said and I frowned and pouted...I dropped down giving him a defending look and he sighed "what your not happy to see me" I said snarkily and turned grabbing his jacket and putting it on "wha- yes I'm happy to see you, awake...alive, and feeling better" he said but for some reason I couldn't care to listen as I walked downstairs in black boots and black clothing, I walked past Ethan and Aiden but paid them no mind "STILES!"Derek called out frowning and I turned smirking "where are you going" he asked and I smiled wider "to have some fun" I said and walked out with Ethan and Derek on my tail...we got in Derek's Camaro and when they tried driving I literally growled and drove to an all night and day nightclub for the supernatural. upon entering everyone stood clear making a path for me and my Mates...a song played called Between Two Points by the Glitch Mob and I swayed between them both as they acted uncomfortable then got into it as our arousal grew, but I knew right now was not the time for such an intimate detail.

I didn't know why but it's like I was preparing myself for something, what I wasn't sure...like my memory of why the darkness was such a bad thing, well was gone. why was it bad to indulge in my wild bad side...I danced, grinded, and swayed with them til it was near nine o'clock. checking my phone I saw I had thirty missed calls, fifty missed texts, and twenty voice mails...some from Scott...some from Lydia...but three piqued my interest. Jackson was home, he wanted to know what the hell was going on and why did he smell ash in the loft...time for a reunion I wasn't looking forward to...maybe I could kill someone again tonight...maybe if I figured out why that sounded so appealing...when we reached the loft once again the wind was knocked out of me and then I was gently pushed away as Jackson smelled me "why do you smell like ash, why do you smell like sex" he said wide eyed as he gaped at the other two who growled and shoved him away as they tried getting in front of me. "easy tiger" I joked and got back in front of Derek whom pouted and then sighed walking over to the couch and sitting down "he has darkness inside of him" Scott quipped out and I turned glaring at him and he turned the other way fiddling with his fingers "what Scott's trying to say is I've gotten better...I'm like you guys now" I said and Jackson frowned and cocked his head to the side and then growled.

"I don't like it...you smelled different than you usually do" he turned and headed upstairs leaving me glaring where he had stood and I turned feeling anger building...who gave a fuck if he didn't like it, this was me now...not him...me...when I made a move to leave Isaac stood in front of the door "we need to talk about why you left" Stiles said and I growled...he wasn't phased and was about to say something when I turned and in a split second grabbed for Ethan right as the window exploded in debree and fire...I was thrown into the door and I gasped as I tried sitting up...my side was burned but trying to heal itself...turning my rage built and exploded as I jumped in a flying leap and slid along the floor right into the guys legs making him fall. turning I looked for Derek when my eyes landed on red hair, blood was covering her front, she lay with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling as a pipe went right through her, there went our magic for the ritual...but here came my rage for killing this man with my bare hands.

I raised my hand to strike only to be yanked away by Derek whom was rushing every one whom was alive out the door...when we made it back to the burned remains of the Hale house it became chaos when I threw the table shattering it against the wall...Derek made no move to stop me...only did he when I turned when someone touched me and I had Scott pinned to the wall by his throat "I-I'm sorry Scott...sorry" I whispered and ran out the door. I wasn't sure why but I was slowly losing it, I wanted to feel blood on my hands...wanted to murder and torture every last hunter out there...I looked down at the ground and stopped when I heard it, twigs snapping...I walked forward as did the hunter who glared at me...he shot and I was jolted but slowly raised my shoulder back to the front and smirked as the bullet fell from my skin...and the skin healed with no damage as the hunters eyes went wide. electricity shot from my hands and he flew upward into a tree screaming bloody murder "STILES STOP!" I heard Derek shout and I turned with rage bubbling inside me and heard them gasp as I said "Stiles is gone, he died with Lydia...now he wants revenge" and I laughed as the guys skin melted from his bones like wax melting from a candle.

I felt smoke and ash whipping around me and closed my eyes disappearing as I heard their shouts of sorrow "I'm sorry guys, I may be too long gone to save, she's gone...maybe I can bring her back" I said knowing they could hear me and then opened my eyes when I reached my destination "hello hunters, let's have some fun" I said as my eyes turned black and electricity crackled around me...maybe I was too far gone to save.

(Derek POV)

I stood there gaping at the spot Stiles had just been in, he had snapped...I knew something was going to break, I had been hoping it wouldn't be this soon though "DEREK WHAT DO WE DO!" Scott pleaded and shouted at me and I swallowed thickly as I tried to snap out of it, finally Ethan took the lead for me squeezing my hand in comfort and said we'd find out a way to find Stiles "I think I can help" I heard a familiar voice say and turned nearly growling when I saw none other than Jennifer Blake, she smiled sadly but it faltered when she saw my angry expression "your supposed to be dead" I hissed Venomously and she flinched before replying "not supposed to be...am" she said and I frowned as she walked through me and hovered over the spot Stiles had stood, she placed a hand on the scorch mark he left behind and gasped "it's not too late to save him you know...all he needs is something truly powerful to save him, otherwise the sacrifice won't work in bringing him back with only good powers in him" she replied and I sucked in a breath,,,,,I turned to the others who looked ready to attack but looked to me unsure of what to do "what do we do" I asked and she turned baring a deep frown "make the ultimate sacrifice to save the world...but it must take strength, Love, intelligence, and skill...you must all fight and no matter what never let your weakness for who Stiles was get in the way of what must be done"

I hated it, I turned and walked inside placing my hands on the table, sensing her presence I turned glaring "why should we trust you, you nearly killed Stiles father, as well as Scott's mom and Allison's dad...so tell me why we should trust you" I said and she sighed and tucked a hair behind her ear ready to tell me when she gasped clutching at her chest and I felt a pull as we all were transported to a new place. blood covered the walls...a man lay sliced in half near my feet, his eyes open in terror and his innards hanging out for all to see. I heard Allison Retching near the door and flinched when I came to see what she had seen...there on the wall pinned to it by spikes was a woman her age...she had her eyes gouged out and her stomach ripped to pieces...her legs had been torn off and there was a lot of blood under her "DEREK YOU'LL WANT TO SEE THIS" Isaac called out and I turned to Julia whom she was now called and she nodded, fresh tears made their way down her face and I knew she knew this young girl. I raced out to the front of the building and I nearly fell to my knee's there in the front was a kid, no older than thirteen bisected to pieces, a note in blood said "You can never hide from the darkness inside of you" I let out a roar of rage and ran back inside "what do we do, tell me and we'll do it" I said and she sighed shoving me away "you must all be there, I will work my magic...it will be performed in a week's time...but...you must bring something near and dear to you" she said and I nodded.

she transported us back to the hale home and I turned to thank her only to see her gone...I turned back to the other's to see them frowning, some crying, some retching, and others too weak to stand "lets just get some rest guys, we all need it" I said and laid with Ethan holding him tight...he shivered in fear and I held tighter as he cried silently...we were all Scared that this was it, Stiles may as well have been gone...dead and gone...we had no choice but to perform this even if Stiles didn't want us to.

(Secret Preview of the next Chapter)

"he'll find you and kill you, or he'll try at least" I shouted in rage as the two Alpha's held tightly on to me...the only reason they could is because there was some magical force behind this "they'll never find out it was really me whom killed those hunters, you couldn't do it yourself so I played them" she said and I growled in rage...she was going to force a sacrifice out of me to meet her last quota "oh and guess what Stiles...now you'll get to be with your dad and mom in heaven" she cackled delightedly as they threw me in a cage with my dad...

* * *

oh no, Stiles was played, what are the Hale Pack gonna do about this, you'll see...also two more character deaths to come...maybe...Lydia may be able to be brought back but the others won't be, Stiles must make a choice on whom he brings back, plus I may make a sequal to this...maybe.


	4. Reunited with Enemies and friends

Plot AU-

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil.

Fuller plot:

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil and can Ethan and Derek save their mate from the darkness seducing him.

* * *

I jolted awake and sighed turning as I looked around my surroundings, sitting up I groaned and placed my hand to my head. removing it proved how bad my situation was when I lowered my hand and saw a tiny bit of blood on it "Stiles" I heard and turned going wide eyed and rushed over "dad, what happened...what are you doing here" I asked frowning as the room spun and my dad caught me...he sat me next to him and I saw he was chained to the wall "she mentioned a ritual, said she would be extracting it from you...Stiles what is this it she's talking about" he asked frowning and my eyes went wide once again as I realized what the hell was going on and who the hell we were dealing with "she wants the darkness for herself...she wants to make every wolf and Hunter pay for what she's been through...I thought she was dead but, maybe this darkness awakening is a very bad thing" I said talking to myself and turned then narowed my eyes at her "well well well...this is a huge surprise...I asked them to bring me someone Derek truly cared for, and they bring me the adhd spazztastic teen" she said her smirk growing wider and she turned grabbing a gun "you know I almost got away with killing Derek with this but heh, breaking him with the fire was better than I imagined...besides he always did have a weakness for beautiful girls, or in your case beautiful people" she said and I snarled out "your supposed to be dead...Kate" I said and she swirled around and grabbed my wrist and punctured it with her nails making me bleed and black smoke drift out "thanks to your evil inside you it brought some chosen enemies and friends back" she said and I turned to a cage and saw Erica and Boyd as well as a women whom looked like Derek "Laura" I said in sorrow and she turned smiling sadly.

"anyways enough of the names...bring him out I need a sample of his blood for the ritual" she said and I turned seeing some un known people, they unlocked the cage and I struggled electrocuting them and raced for the door only to scream as I felt fire on my body "oh you didn't know, even creatures like you have a weakness...you just mix Mistletoe, with mountain ash, and wolfs bane and there you go...a form of poison on you" she hissed and I felt weak as they half carried me, half dragged me to the chair...she took some blood from me and smirked "he'll find you and kill you, or he'll try at least" I shouted in rage as the two Alpha's held tightly on to me...the only reason they could is because there was some magical force behind this "they'll never find out it was really me whom killed those hunters, you couldn't do it yourself so I played them" she said and I growled in rage...she was going to force a sacrifice out of me to meet her last quota "oh and guess what Stiles...now you'll get to be with your dad and mom in heaven" she cackled delightedly as they threw me in a cage with my dad...her last quota being that with each sacrifice of any person she could come back to life and use the darkness against the hunters and wolves...all she needed was the pack and then she had her tools she needed.

"it'll be okay Stiles" Laura called to me, she cocked her head and sighed "you make him happy" she replied and I nodded smiling evilly and she frowned "what" she asked and I looked around for the Alpha's and saw them gone as well as her "good luck with her trying to sacrifice us when she doesn't have the key or the tools" I said holding up a key to the door and to the box she kept the items she would need for the sacrifice, Laura smiled wickedly and I tossed her the keys "you'll have to do it, I can't get out...plus I need to distract them to let you guys get away" I said and she gave a whine of sadness "no, she'll torture you" she said as fear crept up into her, I bowed my head in defeat and nodded as I looked up with tears in my eyes "better me then you guys, you've all been through enough shit, so get the hell out of here" I said and she unlocked the door letting my dad out "no, I'm not leaving my son...I may be human but you need me" he said and I choked on tears "dad no, she'll kill you" I said as tears fell down, he gave an exasperated cry and hugged me "I wasn't there when your mom died, because I didn't believe...I'm not leaving you too" he said and I sobbed holding him "promise me that whatever happens you won't be a hero" I said to him and he shook his head that he couldn't promise that as the others grabbed the box and ran out "fine then, lets do this" I said and we took our stance standing our ground for what was to come.

(Derek POV)

I paced up and down the room as I tried to comprehend what I was just told, I mean missing seriously "where the fuck else could he be" I nearly shouted as Allison flinched and I winced in sorrow "I'm sorry Allison I'm just, I don't know" I said and she sighed walking over and hugging me "it's okay, we'll find him Derek" she said and I fell to my knee's along with her and I felt my shoulders shaking...she rubbed my back trying to comfort me as I calmed myself a bit "you feel a little better" she asked sympathetically and I nodded thanking her for her comfort and turned with red blood shot eyes seeing Ethan and Aiden...Allison got the picture and they walked over leading me to the couch and I lay on their legs as Aiden cleaned my face and Ethan ran his hands through my hair "babe we'll find him" Ethan said and sighed when we all heard a car pull up, Scott's dad...he knew about us, but he kept it a secret, I had just forgotten he was back to stay "what do you want" I asked defeated when he entered and he sighed and turned towards Scott and then back to me "Scott filled me in to what's going on, what do you exactly need me to do" he asked and I stood frowning and sized him up nearly getting in his face "your willing to help us as you put it un natural things" I said and he flinched...good he should feel bad for not supporting Scott as best as he could.

"I want to make up for not being there, for the time I was gone...I reacted wrong when I found out about...werewolves and other supernatural things...I apologize" he said and I snorted in disgust and walked to the window trying to figure out how to even protect Scott's father let alone the pack...turning I walked back to him and raised my hand to shake his...when he grabbed mine to shake I yanked him forward "I won't forgive you til we find Stiles, I need you to try and look for any signs of if he was taken or who if he was might have taken him" I said and he shook my hand nodding and then turned hugging Scott then Allison. turning to me he gave me a sincere smile then said the most sincere thing ever "don't worry Derek we'll find him, even if I die trying. I'm not letting anything happen to him or his dad" he said and I frowned "his dad is missing too" I asked and he nodded when it clicked "I think I'll need to do my own research okay" I said and he nodded "just be careful...some suspicious people were seen driving by the high school and hospital a lot, said they were looking for someone but wouldn't say who, so just be careful...if their hunters as you called them then they won't want to talk" he said and I nodded thanking him for his concern and turned to Isaac "Isaac go and try and see if you can contact Jen-Julia...Allison go call your dad...Lydia...LYDIA!" I nearly shouted and everyone stopped and turned.

"Hi Derek, guys...I'm sorry but we've got a goddamn big problem...also Erica and boyd are here...and someone you need to see" she said and led me outside...Cora was outside hugging someone and crying into their shoulder as they held each other "I thought I'd never see you again" she said to the person and it hit me like a ton of bricks as she turned and my knee's buckled with her catching me "h-how" I half cried and half gasped as she held me and I cried into her shoulder "Stiles's power it brought the veil down but we weren't able to come over to this world til he had killed Kali, we're here to stop Kate" she said and I gently pushed her away as Allison paused in her talk with her dad "what" she said wide eyed and in fear "she won't hurt you Allison...she can't, I won't allow it" she said and then turned to me "she's got Stiles and his dad, at Nemeton...she's trying to bleed him out for the sacrifice so she can gain the darkness and come back. she wants to kill all hunters and werewolves and then control the human race or some shit" she said and I swallowed thickly "how do we stop her" I asked and she smiled sadly and looked down "in order to stop her and the darkness you must offer the ultimate sacrifice...two lovers like Romeo and Juliet" she said and I swallowed thickly "a warrior and a virgin" I said and she nodded and I turned to the pack who had tears in their eyes...one way or another Kate was going back to hell to stay forever. "also Stiles has a choice to make...he's allowed to bring one person from your pack and from his heart back but only two...he has to make a choice" he said and I nodded and swallowed thickly "let's do this" I said and she nodded grabbing my hand as I felt Julia travel with us all, Allison's dad already with us...who knew how this was going to end, maybe with me and Stiles dead or maybe we could come back, maybe.

(Stiles POV)

"NO DAD!" I shouted holding my bleeding side and ran to my dad's side...they came in with guns when the sirens went off and I turned putting a shield around us but they pierced any ways "dad please" I sobbed as tears fell down, he gasped as blood coughed from his mouth and he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes with sadness "I'm so gaddamn proud of you son, you did better in life than I thought, I love you...now I want you to kill this bitch and fidn Derek again, you and him need each other...find Ethan too...you all three need each other...your each other's Anchors" he whispered and I went wide eyed crying "you did research I half sobbed and half laughed as he nodded saying "I did, I did" please just go, hurry kill her before she tries to get it from you, you know what you have to do in life now" he replied and then I saw his breathing becoming raggid, I turned feeling a hand on my shoulder and saw Julia and Derek and everyone looking on sadly "it's okay...Stiles...it's okay" she said trying to hold in her own tears, she said she'd lead him on when it happened and I knew she meant either limbo shit or heaven...I nodded and stood holding Derek's hand "this bitch is going down" I whispered venomously and was about to go up there when I was pulled back wards.

Derek frowned and sighed as he stood there "what the hell Derek we need to destroy her, now!" I shouted and he shook his head no and glared at me "please I need to know" he asked and my brow furrowed but then I looked down sadly then back up at him with tears in my eyes "no I didn't kill those people, I killed one of them out of self defense when I got my senses back, but then she appeared and tried to force me to kill them but I wouldn't...I tried to save the girl and her brother the 13 year old...she did something made it where I couldn't move...I tried so hard" I sobbed and he held me "I believe you, knowing Kate she'd kill anyone whom got in her way" he said and I nodded and turned then growled with blood shot eyes "awww isn't this a cute reunion, I love seeing misery in your eyes" she said in glee and I growled once again "aww and here i was hoping you'd go willingly...maybe I should kill someone else you love" she said and snapped her fingers making me turn and grow wide eyed "DANNY!" I shouted and he looked worse for wear with bruises on his stomach and face from being beat...Ethan roared and tried racing forward but Derek and Aiden held him back as Kate cackled and turned walking down the stairs "so who wants to try and stop me first because before you can Danny will be dead she said and I felt my heart sink, no matter what we did this shit always happened...we always had a dead end.

"I'll go willingly" I said and she nodded snapping her fingers again as she had the guards go with me, I looked to Julia and she nodded and then she looked to the others, we had a plan. she'd get the items the gang would need, and then stand where they were needed...this bitch would have a ritual just not the one she wanted, hope she liked fireworks cause hell was where she was returning.

* * *

k basically two people died but Stiles gets to bring back three and he makes a tough choice...also Jackson becomes an ultimate hero in bringing someone back and Stiles finds out he's secretly able to have kids later on and Allison's dad risk's his life for some of the pack members gasp.


	5. Every Story Has it's Twist

Plot AU-

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil.

Fuller plot:

Stiles drowns and is dead, but then brought back...but something was awakened by someone thought dead. now the pack has bigger problems then Kali when this power inside Stiles threatens to turn him into a murderer. when they visit Deaton they get Answers they didn't want to but needed to hear...can they do whats right to stop this power from becoming evil and can Ethan and Derek save their mate from the darkness seducing him.

* * *

I glared as she strapped me on the table as tight as she could, I felt no pain in this just anger towards her "Comfy" she mocked then laughed walking away, she came back with a knife and I continued glaring at her, she cooed then grabbed my chin as she placed a kiss to my lips "shame you have to die, your so cute and handsome...you know Stiles if you'd just bring me back with your powers we could rule this town and world together...you and me the evil king and queen of the thrown" she said and I snarled, struggling against the binds I saw Erica sneaking along the pipes and kept the smirk off my face "I'd never join you, you killed Derek's family you deserved to die" I hissed and she snarled stabbing me in my gut "cut one" she quipped and then slid it making me scream in pain...I saw Erica about to jump at her when I screamed again "no no don't stop" Kate thought I meant her and she chuckled as I saw Erica nod and continue on her path...I saw Kate looking around at the tools when Julia appeared, she whispered in my ear that the pack was preparing to rescue me and then she disappeared as she came as Kate turned to me and I glared once more "you know I figured you'd be more, I don't know Derek's size the way he talked about love when I was alive...I never knew he meant you though, I mean cause your a guy...not that that's a problem just didn't peg him for bi" she said and I ignored my conscious as I spoke "maybe you couldn't get him off" I said and she chuckled darkly then sliced a thin line on my arm making me grit my teeth and groan in pain.

I saw Derek sneaking in through the door and then the alarms went off, I watched as her head shot up and she snarled "so your fucking friends came to save you did they" she said and I nodded smirking as I jumped forward the binds finally ripping as I placed my hands on her and used my searing power "YOU WANT TO COME BACK TO LIFE THEN HERE YOU FUCKING GO" I snarled and then threw her to the ground, she turned and leaned up on her elbows and smirked "you just made the biggest mistake of your god forsaken life" she hissed while I crossed my arms and pointed behind her "no you did bitch" I hissed and she turned seeing Peter, Scott, Allison, and Chris Argent all pissed "Stiles, you can't let them do this to me...you know what they'll do" she screamed while Allison knocked her out and Peter carried her away "frankly I don't give a shit" I said and turned seeing Julia, she smiled sadly as she looked at me "you know when you sacrifice yourself your allowed to bring two people back I believe or three figuring how you gave her a bloody torturous death" she said to me and I smiled sadly as well and was about to answer...there was fighting going on outside and I turned hearing my name "Jackson, he...he" Lydia said and I saw light fluttering around her and I knew...he gave his life for hers so she could live again.

"your alive again, what about..." I trailed off as Jackson walked in "I'm okay, you guys need to hurry the moon's rising in the sky" he said and I looked up seeing the full moon was definitly reaching its peak...I nodded and raced for the circle that Julia had created while the moon shone down on me, turning I grabbed the item of good...which was my dad's badge...he was the one good thing I had left from my mom "Stiles" Julia said and I turned seeing a table full of a few items "what is this" I asked frowning and she sighed "items that belong to those whom died" she said and I nodded and looked at them, Erica's necklace, Boyd's Jacket, Laura's book she loved, my mom's ring, and I frowned when I saw something that made my heart Stop...Derek's bracelet the one that had his three symbol triskelion "wh-why is this here" I asked as tears threatened to fall...I turned seeing Derek walk slowly from the shadows and gasped as I whined as well "no, Derek, no...why" I asked and Julia sighed "she made a portal when she first drew your blood, she wasn't just going to control the world, she was going to cover it in darkness, make people go through the same hell she went through while she was down in hell" she said and I noticed the wind started picking up and I heard a roar louder than a wolves howl.

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME WE NEED TO DO THIS" She shouted over the wind and I looked at Derek with Sadness as I grabbed his bracelet...he was allowed to pick one for his sacrifice so he picked Laura's while the last one I picked was Erica's but when I realized I had only two to pick now I faltered "Stiles pick Erica and Derek" I heard and turned seeing my dad "but why" I sobbed...he held me as I ran forward and then looked down at me "their the family you need right now...it's my time Stiles" he said and I shook my head no over and over again "Stiles please, this is how it has to be" he said and I sobbed as I nodded allowing him to say goodbye to the others, I walked back over to the table and placed his Star next to my mom's ring and then turned to Erica's necklace but felt a hand on mine "you don't have to" Erica said and I yanked her forward in a hug "yes I damn well do, I need my catwoman back" I whispered through tears and she nodded looking back to Boyd who had already said goodbye to her...he wanted her to come back, said she needed us the most. I had asked if he was sure and he nodded and thanked me for doing this...then we got into position...I grabbed the glass of wine, how cheesy...it had the potion we would drink signaling we were the sacrifices.

after drinking from it I grabbed the dagger from Julia and slit my wrists bleeding over the bowl Lydia had with the items from each of our friends, Derek did the same and as she read the spell to sacrifice us I felt the effects of poison knowing full well we had not been poisoned, lightning struck all around and the wind got wilder as I collapsed with Derek's arms wrapped around me, I felt myself floating upward and turned seeing mine and Derek's pale lifeless bodies, smoke drifted from the bowl as the wind stopped and the portal closed "okay now we wait and see if it worked" she said, I'm pretty sure it did" Allison said and I frowned when no one looked at me, Lydia gasped and nodded as she sobbed kneeling near me "your right, I can only See the one's they brought back" she said and I turned and saw Erica give me a sad smile "I can see him" she whispered and Lydia looked up...she jumped up and raced towards her "how do we bring him and Derek back " she asked in desperation, while Erica looked freaked out not sure how to react "correction" I heard and felt my wolf whine in sorrow at Derek's face as he carried my lifeless body forward "how do we bring Stiles back"

they all turned towards Julia who looked down sadly "like I said, it takes a strong connection...you have to make it work yourselves...you'll figure it out...all of you" she said, she said the last part right as she looked straight at me and I frowned...what was she getting at...I turned seeing the group walking away and felt someone take my hand...looking up I nearly sobbed "mom" I said and she held me in happiness "mom what do I do...I'm dead, but I'm supposed to be alive" I said to her and she sighed rubbing my back "baby it's like Julia said, it takes a strong connection...and Anchor...you have to figure this one out" she said and then I stopped crying "what did you just say" I asked in shock...she frowned and went lost in thought again "an Anchor" she frowned and I beamed wildly and hugged her again "I love you mom, your a genius" I said and told her I had to go "I'll miss you, I love you" I cried out as I poofed out and ended up flying over the town to the loft that was fixed courtesy of Julia.

when I reached the loft all the lights were off "I SAID NO!" I heard someone shout and raced upstairs to see Derek pointing a finger at Isaac and Lydia standing there in shock "please just no, give me time to figure out how to bri-...bring him back" he brokenly sobbed and sat on the bed near me, or my body really...Ethan lay on the other side and Derek held my body and Ethan who was silently crying into my shoulder...Erica grabbed my arm and led me downstairs while Lydia and Laura came over as well "I know how to come back but you guys need to let Derek and Ethan know" I said and they nodded as I let them in on the plan...when we finished we all went upstairs "D-Derek" Lydia said but he ignored her so Laura interjected "Derek we know how to bring him back" she said and he frowned "how" he asked while he and Ethan sat up, Laura looked unsure back at me and I nodded "you need love, you need to bite him or at least Ethan does...and a kiss...with meaning" she said and he nodded turning to Ethan who nodded as well...Ethan leaned down revealing my silky white creamy shoulder and let his fangs elongate...hopefully I wouldn't come back like Erica...she was practically half werewolf human, half vampire now...meaning she could feed on blood or human food and compel people normal vampire powers type.

Laura was an Alpha again since she became that way by not Stealing it or killing for it...and Lydia was changed as well...she was half Banshee Human, Half witch...which meant more protection for the pack and oh would you look at that I got side tracked and was now glowing signaling me back into my body...I sat up gasping and choking and groaned as light hit my eyes "fuck that's bright" I hissed and then pulled my hand away when I could see better "thank god he's back" I heard Erica say and run over hugging me, Derek growled playfully and hugged me as well "welcome back my beta" he said making Ethan say pardon me but who bit him" he joked and we all giggled feeling happy again "so is it over am I back to normal" I asked and Laura flinched a bit, not quite...you still have your powers but now...they smell like a spring day, like happiness and flowers...so your powers are of the light now" she replied and I nodded and stood up "where you going" they asked and I smiled and wrapped an arm around Ethan and Derek "to see my new family" I said and raced downstairs" when we got there I laughed tackling a sorrow filled Scott who shrieked and hugged me "buddy I'm back" Allison and the others joined in on the puppy pile as well as Peter looked on smiling showing that he truly was happy and cared.

I saw him hugging Cora and Laura wow that rhymed and I knew the family was fixed now...one problem though, when I was returning I noticed my darkness was still out there...I couldn't ruin this happy moment however...Derek pulled me aside later and we went upstairs for a little R and R if you catch my drift, afterwards when we were sated, Him, Ethan, and Me all laying together he asked me seriously "are you ever going to tell them what you saw" and I sighed pulling my pants on and limping yes limping to the window making them chuckle and me playfully glare "I'm scared of what's to come Derek, what if it's not really gone, what if it comes back for me and tries to take me back" I said as I watched the sun rising...he came over as did Ethan and they pulled me into a hug "we'll be there for you, to protect you and make sure your safe" he said and I nodded and heard the door open "we all will" I heard as the pack ignored the smell of sex and crowded around us and we made our vow under the sun that nothing would destroy this new family of ours. that with love we could take anything and everything on.

* * *

epilogue:

are you sure this will work the mysterious voice asked Morrell as she placed a dead heart into the pot, she glared into the shadows wanting to scream in rage at how annoying they were being right now but sighed and stirred it silently then answered "with the sacrifices to come it should, but if you fuck up this plan then no you'll stay dead as you should" she replied hearing their roars of rage and smiled "Morrell when we come back" they snarled and she scoffed as she tossed in some spices "you'll what rip me to shreds, you had your chance, when I finish you'll never find me, ever again" she spat and then sliced her wrist as she placed two more hearts in and then said and enchanting spell watching as lighting struck the tree stump where she stood...out of the shadows the three Alpha's came and smirked as they touched the veil into the earth realm "so Deucalion are you and the other two prepared for the pain on you it will take to bring you back" she said and they all growled in joy as he turned with now perfect vision and nodded "absolutely, The hale pack will never know what hit them" he said as the veil dropped and they snarled in pain as their spirits were aligned back into their bodies...Mrs Morrell took that as her ticket to leave and said the last line of the spell before she disappeared in a blink of red smoke. the Alpha's stood sniffing the air and smiled happy to be back in town for a well formed dish of revenge.

* * *

buh buh buh...uh oh the Alpha's are back, and uh oh maybe so is Stile's darkness...sad news is they may either A)need Stiles's darkness or B) Need Jennifer Blake once again, Stay tuned for the Sequal.


End file.
